


paradise | hideyoshi nagachika

by cherryguts



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, angsty fluff, hide loves kaneki but probably will get feelings for you, not really?? but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryguts/pseuds/cherryguts
Summary: staring at the cherry blossoms out the school window, a blonde boy brings you into reality again. no matter how much he loves his friend, in your heart you’re determined to keep the boy safe, even from himself.





	paradise | hideyoshi nagachika

_**Paradise**_  

 

The gentle winds tousled the blush colored cherry blossoms that were near the big windows of the history class. You could hear the petals sway with the winds and how it creeped slightly into the room to coldly kiss your skin. Even if you were cold, you felt at ease looking at the blossom trees and thankful they were very close to class. They captured your attention more than the teacher blabbing about the lesson and saying what parts of a text are important. With your right hand propped up against your cheek and eyes gazing out into the world of unknown, something brought you back into reality. A laugh. It was a pure hearty laugh. It came from the boy a couple tables up from you, a little more closer to the board where the teacher was. A grin was plastered on his face, as he moved slightly from laughing with his black haired friend next to him. His eyes would wrinkle at the edges when laughed like that. 

His sunflower like hair always caught you. He always stuck out like that. A low chuckle slipped out your mouth, looking away from the two friends making sure you werent staring to long. Hideyoshi was his name. He would always shine and be the bright one out of everyone in this college, which was quite uplifting. Hide was the type to always smile to cover something up and you knew that, even if you two werent that close. You could just feel it. Smiling like he didnt want to bother his raven haired friend Kaneki. Youve definitely noticed the bond between them, theyre like two peas in a pod obviously. Kaneki was the total contrast of Hide and you felt like thats what drew them together, kind of like genuine chemistry linked together to come as one. You sighed to yourself. Just another thought of Hide and his best friend again, though you could see Hides true self and that hes so selfless it concerns you. As a so called friend, you vowed to protect Hide from his extreme selfless acts if he went too far, hopefully you’d catch and save him.

Feeling the wind softly wrap around your body again, you let out a breath. ‘Why is it so cold?’ you thought. Trying to warm yourself back up, your mind wonders back to Hide. Not hesitating to go further into agreement with your own brain, you can see Hide laughing again. The creases in his closed eyes and sounds of angels to you bring out warmth for you. In your chest you can feel it spread out. Then, you think of his serious thought moments when he goes into Detective Mode. In your mind you have all these thoughts of him. Something about him healed you in a way. You always wanted to get hurt if it meant getting healed by Hide.

As if the cherry blossoms were calling out to you to snap out of it, the bell rang inquiring class was done with. You looked down at your notebook and realized you only wrote down a few things, and they werent even what the teacher said. “Dammit,” you cursed under your breath. You looked around class to see if anyone you possibly knew would be nice enough to lend notes. Gazing intently around the class with your eyebrows furrowed together, you seemed to notice all the girls left and that Kaneki and Hide were about to leave, almost half way out already. Gathering up enough balls to speak to them and thinking it could be your chance to talk to Hide, you got your things and walked as fast as you humanly could to them.

“Hideyoshi!” You softly shouted out to him, waving your hand in the air a bit so he could see you. He stopped in his tracks and turned to where his named was called out with an invisible question mark on his head. He smiled slightly as he saw it was you calling for him. Turning his full body to you, you finally catch up to him. “Hi Hideyoshi, I was wondering if I could borrow your notes from this class..” You let out with a breath, trying not to sound as desperate as you thought you would be. Hide lets out a light laugh at you using his full name, he can admit it is cute of you to do, seeing as you are a soft-spoken person. “Sure, of course, you just have to call me Hide first~” he purred. Your face now flushed seemingly matching the cherry blossoms outside the class window. You only called Hideyoshi his nickname in your head, saying it out loud would embarrass the hell out of you. You dont know why it would, but it just does. Hide was standing in front of you still,in a cocky type of way you think, with slight pink dusting his cheeks, as he awaited for his name to slip out your mouth.

You bit your lip, looking out the window of the hallway to not get lost into Hides starry alluring eyes. Sucking in some air you gathered enough courage to finally say it. Hide saw your mouth finally opening up, he widened his eyes a bit but went back to normal, he was ready as ever to hear his nickname slip from your gentle lips and unconsciously stepped a little closer.

“H-Hide, can I please borrow your notes from history class!” You stuttered, eyes closed and cheeks puffed, you heard a pleased hum coming from Hide. Letting out a sigh of relief, you slouched a bit dangling your shoulders. “Here ya go,” He said in his usual cheerful tone, you could see his smile etching onto his face without even looking. Handing you his papers, all you could do is stand there and stare at his hands with the notes he was willingly giving you. Hide caught onto this and tilted his head in confusion. He got closer to you and you somehow managed to move your head to look up at him. He wasnt that tall, but tall enough to make you tilt your head upwards. Of all things he did, he took his hand and rubbed your head. Your face was shocked and extremely flushed, hands close to your fastly beating heart like someone was slamming a drum for a fierce concert

He put the papers into your own hands and laughed. Your heart was filling with the delicate warmth again, like you were lying in cool grass in the summer sun. You smiled back at him and told him you were thankful. Hide embarrassingly put his hands behind his shoulders and neck with a proud smile on his face, and told you not to worry about anything. Before he could walk off further into the school, you reached out and grabbed his arm, your hair falling into your face as you did. A ‘hm?’ was all that he said before he stared at you back.

“H-Hide, wait,” you said loudly at first but your voice lowering as you continued, “I just wanted you to know that if anything goes wrong or if you ever need help, dont feel too alone, you can always come to me.” With a sweet smile you let go of his arm, and stood up straight to face him better. Hide looked compelled by what you just told him. No one has ever been that completely nice to him...it felt....comforting, so he kept that deep in his mind now. He gave you the brightest grin he can give and shined like the star he is and replied, “Bunnies do need someone dont they?”

With him waving bye to you, you stood there yet again, staring at his retreating form until you saw no more of him. You loved Hideyoshi, and that you can admit, but you can see his radiating and unconditional love for Kaneki. You kept that in your head and you were perfectly fine with not being his, just seeing him happy was all that you could wish for. Clutching the notes Hide gave you close to your chest, you had a determined look set on your face, but with a smile to tip it off. ‘I’ll protect you too, Hide!’ You huffed, still having strawberry like cheeks from earlier, you turned and walked home, thinking about how beautiful this day turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> another story for hide cha!!! since I made this relatively close to his birthday, I’ll call this writing Hides Birthday Special.


End file.
